Street Reputations
by YoYoRu-chan
Summary: Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee are new students transferred to Black Order High school, after much convincing on Komui's part. But are they really prepared to enter Red's side of the world? Red's not too happy about this at all, he's already dealing with his own street reputation, bills, secrets, and much needed swearing. So why are they here? AU, Red/Allen
1. Hey Old Lady!

**A/N: I almost forgot about this story. Then I remembered. Then I wrote it. Or typed it. But whatever.**

 **Summary: Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee are new students transferred to Black Order High school, after much convincing on Komui's part. But are they really prepared to enter Red's side of the world? Red's not too happy about this at all, he's already dealing with his own street reputation, bills, secrets, and much needed swearing. So why are they here?**

 **Warnings: Language (Red; I'm not going to do to much British words in here. So don't expect a lot!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hey Old Lady!**

 **Red's POV**

* * *

"Fuck off ya old lady!"

It was 8 in the morning. On a Monday. He was still at his house. Not at school.

Curse his stupid alarm clock.

Red was currently squaring off against the old lady that always collected rent. Every single Monday. Every fucking week. He had no money, none at all...So why was she still here?

Red was currently wearing loose fitting pants, and a long sleeve button-up shirt. His left hand was currently covered with bandages, a bit ragged in some areas because of the disfigurement, but all in all a great cover for what it was hiding underneath. And with his reputation on the streets, nobody questioned it. His spiky, auburn hair was tied back in a ponytail, the shorter pieces framing his face. His cold, gray eyes piercing daggers through the old lady's head.

Red had half the mind to just beat the old lady up, and be on his way. Sadly though that meant he would lose his only shelter and he would end up on the streets. Again.

The lady currently had her hands on her hips, with an angry scowl on her face, standing in front of the only exit leading outside. Shouldn't there be a back exit? What if there's a fire?

"You, young man, owe me 300 dollars for last weeks rent!"

"That's absurd! I paid yah last week!" Red shouted indignantly while pointing a finger at the old lady's head.

"That was for the last week of last week's payment! Like last weeks, last weeks last week's payment. And _this week_ , you paying me for last week's payment. Just like that for as long as you want to have a bed at night! So if you planning on staying _this_ week then you need to pay _last week's_ payment and next week you be paying for this _week's payment_! The old lady barked back, spit flying everywhere, her face red with anger.

"Gahh!" Red yelled, pulling at his hair."I have no _bloody payment!"_

 _"_ Then give ME SOME!"

"Are ya fuckin deaf yah old lady! I HAVE NONE!"

Screw shelter. He'd rather bench sleep then deal with her. The damn idiot deserved a punch to the face!

Just as Red was readying his fist, they heard a quiet, inaudible squeak from the stairway. Red turned around surprised, not that he showed it, to see a middle aged man wearing pink pajamas cowering at the top of the staircase.

The lady turned around as well, her face changing into a smooth smile as she called sweetly up to the man.

"Sorry. Did we wake you? My apologies, sir."

Red stared at her, a scowl clearly present on his face.

 _Unbelievable._

Red taking this as his chance to escape, bolted for the door.

But he was not yet forgotten, as the lady looked over at him.

"Come back with my payment." she stated.

Red didn't bother with a reply. He ran down the streets, narrowly missing carriages along the way, as he ran to school. By the time he made it to the front gates, he was huffing for breath, the sun beating down on his body. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't sweating at all. But that wasn't new.

He was used to his body's abnormalities.

The auburn haired teenager opened the front door, walking through the brick walls littered with posters and labels. After many twists and corners (he wasn't all that good with direction), Red finally came across his Algebra class. He opened the door to see his teacher muttering something about "another wrong answer...". Red's fellow classmates didn't seem surprised, as he walked towards his seat, his teacher oblivious.

Or was supposed to be.

"Red. Why are you late to class," And after some thought, "Again."

Red turned around, looking into his teacher's gaze, feeling the man-eating grin on his back.

"Um, rent problems?"

"Hmph. That's the third time I heard that excuse, not counting the other 15 times."

"I'm goin through my rebellious phase?"

"Hm, are you sorry?"

"Not sorry?"

"Oh, that too."

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"The latter."

"Hn."

Red took that as his cue to sit down, turning around, he glared at his childish friend.

" _What?"_ Red seethed.

The Gothic girl just shrugged innocently, licking her multicolored lollipop, as she hugged her pumpkin umbrella closer to her.

"Whaaaatt? I can't look at you? But your so cute!" She whined.

"Not if it means putting daggers in my back." Red whispered back sarcastically.

The girl grinned, as she kicked her legs under the table with a certain rhythm to it, looking back into Red's gray eyes.

"Ne, Red?" She questioned. Red raised his brows motioning for her to go on.

"You wanna play with me after school!" Road whispered.

"No." Red deadpanned.

After that little conversation, the teacher passed out the homework for the class to hopefully finish in class. Red looked down at his packet, which looked _way_ too long. He grabbed his pencil-

Wait. His pencil is at his apartment along with the rest of the stuff he needed for school.

"Fuck..."

Road noticing Red's predicament, tosses a rainbow, unicorn pencil to him. He grabs it, silently thanking her (he does have _some_ manners), and starts writing down the stupid numbers needed for the equation. After more flipping pages and complaints the bell finally rings signaling class is over. Red waits for his cheerful friend as she packs up her much needed equipment. Road gives him a huge grin as she starts to skip out of class followed by Red who rolled his eyes in return, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh Red."

Red looks back into his teacher's eyes, he kind of figured this would happen with the last 18 times he was tardy for class, but it never did so Red was a bit surprised with what his teacher said next.

"Your suspended."

* * *

Red was currently occupying the only booth in _Jerry's Buffet._ Adults were walking around with their kids attached to their hips, or couples out on a stroll, or teenagers (like Red who constantly ditches school) playing around with friends having cigarettes between their lips.

Speaking of which...

Red lights the cigarette between his lips, watching the smoke blow away in a steady stream. He leans back against the comfort of the red booth, gazing out the window lazily, as he waits for his order of mitarashi dango.

"Here honey!" Red glanced over to see Jerry carrying his 6 orders of dango to the table. Jerry puts the dango on the table and whisks back into the kitchen humming a happy tune. He never questions Red smoking, drinking, or doing anything that teenagers shouldn't be doing. Jerry knows from the look in Red's eyes that he wasn't allowed to cross that line just yet.

Red looks over at his dango as he smashes his cigarette underneath his fingers.

"Why am I so fucked up..." he muttered grabbing the dango stick with his right hand as he started eating.

It was 2 by the time Red left _Jerry's_ promising to pay him the 60 dollars back later. The sun was as bright as ever threatening to burn the pavement. He walked across the busy street. Many corners and dark alleys later, Red came across the ruined down door that he's come to so many times the past years. He could already hear shouts, cheers, clanking, and growls from those who already broke out in fights.

But before he could open it, a bundle of black flew out the door landing on the ground. Red looked at the bundle with distaste from where he'd sidestepped to avoid collision. He walked through the now open door, ignoring the bundle that lay unmoving, he closed the door.

The interior looked nothing like the outside. Plush, lavender couches littered the carpeted area off to the side where some couples were making out. Farther down the carpet broke off into wood where high tables and chairs were for taking shots. On the right side, chairs and tables were spread across the dark, oak wood for gambling and farther down was the "off limits zone" for when fights broke out. Right across from the door was the huge bar with crystal glasses and all types of alcoholic beverages, vodka, wine, and beer.

Red found the familiar figure he was looking for as he strolled to the bar dodging a pair of males who were duking it out that managed to get out of the "zone".

"Oi! Tyki." he called out, taking a seat next to the male.

Tyki Mikk. Part of the Noah Family, an infamous gang of drug dealers and criminals. Never get on their bad side.

Tyki looked up surprised,"Red! Aren't you suppose to be at school with Road?"

Red, also part of the Noah.

"Nah. I ditched." Red called for a beer, turning around to face Tyki. "Or got suspended. Whatever you want to take it as."

It was a full minute of them staring at each other before Tyki burst out laughing, doubled over in his bar stool. Red just looked on unamused, while the bartender passed him his beer.

"You-you got suspended! Ha! It took them that long!" Tyki puffed out, still chuckling, as he fumbled with his cigarette.

"Very funny indeed." Red said snatching a cigarette from the box lighting it against Tyki's own.

After a few minutes of silent smoking and sipping from beers, Tyki glanced over at him.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" Red just looked at him before stating.

"This _is_ are meetin place. And besides..."

Red said looking over at the tables with a mischievous glint in his gray eyes.

"I'm playing poker."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was fun. I have an idea of where this suspension is going to, but you'll just have to wait and see. I thought Red was a bit OOC in here, did you think so? He'll be more in character next chapter.**

 **It's fall break for my school, so I might update sooner than a week from now. Not making any promises though!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **~YoYo**


	2. Who's There?

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe it! I got followers! 15 followers! I usually wake up at like 12 or 1 in the afternoon, but I kept on hearing my phone going off. I got my phone and what do you know. My email had given me notifications of you followers! You made my day!**

 **Warnings: Red**

 **Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot about the disclaimer last chapter! Ahhh! I don't own -Man. But if everybody else doesn't. What makes you think it's me...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Who's There?**

 **Kanda's POV**

* * *

 _Tyki Mikk *ASSUMED DEAD*_

 _Identity: Mikky_

 _Age: Unknown_

 _Gang: The Noah_

 _Part: Information Collector_

 _Habits: Stealing buttons, making fun of the BOG, causing pain to others, playing strip poker, train hopping_

 _Reputation: Dangerous (7/8)_

* * *

"Why the hell are we going after someone already dead?" Kanda asked annoyed.

It was 5 in the morning on a Monday and what Kanda did not expect was getting shoved on a train next to the stupid Usagi and shipped off to England. He did not expect it at all, so you could imagine just how pissed off he was.

"Just because they're _assumed_ dead doesn't mean they are." Lenalee scolded him.

Oh, right. He almost forgot that Lenalee was here with her annoying, over-obsessive brother.

Kanda glared at Komui, who was saying something about how pretty Lenalee's hair was.

"Ohh, come on Yuu! It'll be fun! We haven't gone hunting in a long time!" Lavi said cheerfully before Kanda put his hand on his sword.

" _What did you call me?"_

Lavi waved his hands around saying, "Nothing! I called you Kanda! _Kanda_!"

Kanda sat back turning his gaze to Komui and Lenalee who were sitting across from him.

"We haven't gone hunting for a month. Why now?"

Komui straitened his glasses, all of a sudden serious.

 _I swear he's bipolar..._

"There's been a drastic increase in the amount of deliveries the Noah have been making. Which means the Akuma have increased as well. And we know what that means."

Lavi interjected, "So they're letting the subordinates, the Akuma, do the dirty work of doing the deliveries."

"Right. Recently though, people have been asking for more drugs, but thankfully the other members of the Black Order Gang have been taking them into custody or killing them secretly. The real problem though is now the Noah don't trust the Akuma to do the deliveries, so I'm assuming they're going to do it themselves. It gives us the opportunity of taking down international criminals, but the Noah aren't afraid to kill us either."

"So were doing in S rank mission. It'll be easy sending those suckers to hell." Kanda stated looking out the window.

"But nii-san, why are we switching schools for this?" Lenalee looked at her brother curiously.

"Your going undercover as students. That's where the other exorcists are from this branch. I heard they are... _energetic."_

Oh, great. Kanda knows he's never going to find any piece of quiet there. The worst thing possible is someone like Usagi is going to be there...

* * *

A few hours later the train left the station leaving a very energetic Lavi, happy Lenalee, smiling Komui, and agitated Kanda. Kanda started walking briskly away from the others hoping to lose them in the crowd, but luck was not on his side, as a few seconds later they reappeared beside him.

Lenalee perked up from where she was walking beside him, "So, where's the school at nii-san?"

Komui replied, pointing his finger straight in front of them, "Over there!"

He sounded way to happy to Kanda's dismay.

All 3 pairs of eyes shifted to see where Komui was pointing only to gape at what they saw, except Kanda of course.

"It's HUGE!" Lavi yelled.

"Shut up baka Usagi, we can see that." Kanda growled.

True to Lavi's word, a huge brick building that looked to be 5 stories tall stood in the center of multiple gardens with swerving sidewalks. A fountain lay in the center erupting with water and behind the school looked to be a grass field with red benches scattered about with dirt on the outer edges, most likely for track. Many students were still milling about changing classes.

"It's pretty easy to see, so I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding it tomorrow. For now let's tour the area and find somewhere to eat!" The others eagerly followed him, but Kanda stayed looking up at the school.

He has a bad feeling about this.

"Is that the only school here?" Kanda asked. Komui looked over his shoulder at the dark haired samurai.

"Yes."

"That's strange." Lavi said looking at all the colorful shops they were passing by radiating delicious smells.

"What are you, a toddler?"

"Yep!" Lavi grinned his only eye sparkling.

 _Weird._

Kanda could not figure out what was bothering him so much. This is god damn frustrating!

Something flashed in the corner of his eye, but when he turned around _nothing_ was there. Nothing! He's going insane.

"Hey let's go in here." Lenalee pointed to a café that said in bright and shiny letters _Jerry's Buffet._

No way in hell was he going in there! The place just screamed "A DISASTER IS GOING TO HAPPEN!". And nobody was in there. Nobody.

He's officially paranoid.

Lavi dragged him inside closing the door shut with a "Bing" from the bell.

The café looked pretty decent. On top of wooden floors were red chairs and tables and in the very corner was a booth. A booth. Seriously only 1 booth, which of course they sat in. And of course it reeked of cigarette smoke.

"Alright sweetie pies! What would you like?" A man with a tag that said Jerry came over. Is he the owner of this place? After giving our orders Lavi stated obviously, "It smells like smoke." Lenalee wrinkled her nose with distaste.

"Wait to point out the fucking obvious." Kanda said leaning as far back into the booth as possible. He wasn't taking the chances of getting his lungs damaged. He had a job to do and not even this smoke was going to stop him from getting it done. He needed to talk to one of the Noah anyway. They're the only ones who know what happened to _him._

"Language Kanda! I don't want Lenalee to start spouting that horrible nonsense when we get back home!" Komui apprehended him.

Kanda tch-ed, looking out the propped window, ignoring the talking of his comrades and the food that was just set on the table.

 _"Ne Kanda?"_

 _"What."_

 _"What do you think will happen to him?"_

 _"I don't know. I don't care."_

 _"That's harsh even for you. You should show respect for those who might not come back!"_

 _"It doesn't matter. They'll be dead anyway."_

 _"That's not true...They might come back...Just like us."_

 _"Don't cry. I'm sorry-"_

Kanda shook his head trying to get rid of the painful memories. Why did they always come back at the worst times? He hated it. It was something that was best forgotten...But he could never forget...that _night._

"-anda. Kanda? Kanda!"

He snapped out of his thoughts to see Lenalee hovering above him, worry sketched across her face. Wait. When did he get on the floor? Lavi and Komui were wearing identical expressions as they stood off to the side talking to the chef Jerry. More like Komui was talking to him and Lavi just kept moving his head back in forth between him and Jerry. Lavi ran over seeing as he was doing no good over there standing like an idiot. He knelt down beside Kanda seeming to say something.

Kanda _couldn't hear_ him. He felt like a dozen needles were piercing his body and all he could feel was this _intense, unbearable pain_ spreading from his chest to the rest of his body. What was happening? It's never done this before! Kanda couldn't even hear his own screams and he was _sure_ he was screaming. He hadn't done anything wrong, so why was it activating? No. He was thinking about _that_. Shit. This was not good. His vision was blurring and all he could see were black blurs moving back in forth. _God_ , his head felt like someone had run over him with a _carriage_.

This shouldn't have happened it's been years since he was taken away from _there_. Why the hell was it acting up. Just thinking about that night shouldn't have been enough to activate it.

Kanda felt like he'd stopped breathing. Like someone was drowning him in water and wouldn't let him _out_.

Was that voices...

 _"What the fuck are you doing, his body's not ready for this experiment."_

 _"-wants him ready by the end of the week. By the rate your going, he won't be."_

 _"-He's under my wing-"_

 _"-be happy about this."_

 _"Get out-"_

 _Why are their voices drifting away? Come back...I don't want to be here anymore...It's too dark...I'm so lonely..._

 _There's too much **pain**._

 _"-Yuu."_

 _Come back. Why can't they hear me? Come back..._

 _"Bye-"_

 _No. Don't leave me here with this person...I'm scared...but why..._

 _"-they all need to go."_

 _"an 8 year old child...? It'll ruin everything."_

 _"-too much."_

 _"Stop."_

 _Why are they going away...did I do something...help...where did you go..._

 _Why is it so hot..._

 _This warmth..._

 _Who's there?_

 _Are we running?_

 _Where to...I don't remember..._

 _Don't go...I need to see him..._

 _Is he okay..._

 _Why isn't he here...with us..._

 _Help me..._

* * *

 **A/N: Wow...Curse my imagination! It wasn't suppose to take such a dark turn. Okay, if you didn't get it, Kanda was having a flashback from when he was 8. Yep, I'm making Kanda have a really dark past in this fic. But it does say hurt/comfort is the genre.**

 **Well next chapter it'll be back to Red's POV.**

 **So excuse Kanda's OOCness in here, but he is 8 and going through a rough time.**

 **On the top where it has Tyki's street reputation:**

 **1(least trouble) - 10(kill immediately)**

 **Identity - the BOG (Black Order Gang) usually makes up a name when they don't know their real name, in this case Mikky was Tyki's name for the Black Order when they didn't know his real name. Under certain circumstances they now do know his name.**

 **Akuma - they're just regular humans (criminals) who take orders from the Noah (the leaders of the gang). Usually do the dirty work.**

 **The Earl - has yet to show up.**

 **The BOG - they deal with the Noah Family. Usually take the Akuma into custody (Noah's too, but they have yet to catch one) and under rare circumstances kill them. The "exorcists" are spread around the world, so there were exorcists in England before Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee came.**

 **Hope that clears some confusing stuff up.**

 **Ask questions!**

 **R &R**

 **~YoYo**


	3. Ice Cream Cones!

**A/N: Yeah! We made it over 20 Followers in 2 chapters!**

 **Special thanks to all those who reviewed!**

 **WARNING: Red ( I still deem everyone else not worthy of this list) XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Resident Douchebag: Ice Cream Cones**

 **Red's POV**

* * *

Red was minding his own business licking a vanilla ice cream cone and relishing in the fact that his pockets were stuffed with rolls of cash when a scream pierced the air.

Now the logical thing to do would to run to the scene asking what was wrong because you cared about what that person was going through.

Did he care?

Yeah, no. Not at all.

Red walked straight past the screaming licking his ice cream cone.

Such a beautiful day filled with screams and anguish and ice cream cones.

Marvelous.

Now his teacher, that he never cared to remember what his name was, said that suspension was going to last a full week. A full week of nothing to do. Well, not exactly.

Tyki had given him a pack of heroine and delitefully said, "Red, Earl wants you to make a delivery. He said to give it to some guy named Link. Have you heard of him?"

That name was familiar. Where did he hear it? At _Millenie's Bar?_ Nope. _Jerry's Buffet_? Another no.

Blah, blah, blah.

 _I give up!_

He'll just see if some magical unicorns suddenly decided to manifest and appear right in front of him and go "Boo!". It'll work out great.

"Damn Earl. Why couldn't he have given me where this "Link person" lived?" Red muttered to himself.

His left hand hurt just thinking about it.

Another thing screwing him over. His hand always starts to ache at some random time as if wanting to say, "Muahahaha! Did I pop in at a bad time? I'm sorry. NOT! Hahahaha!".

Just kill him now.

So here he was. Licking ice cream cones and drowning in self pity.

Living the life.

He walked around, asked if they knew this "Link" who is starting to become a pain in his arse. But nobody knows him. It's been hours and fuck it. Why look for a man who doesn't fucking exist? Exactly. How come I got this douchebag as a delivery, huh? Why me? What did I ever do? Nothing! Okay that's not _exactly true..._

But did he care, is the question.

Still no.

Hours later. Nothing has happened.

 _God fucking damn it!_

He seriously is starting to want to pound his feet on the floor like a kid.

But no, he would not do that! Red doesn't do that shit, converse with that shit, or go near that shit.

Well, shit.

The ice cream cone. Has. Melted.

Set up a funeral later and all hail the god fucking ice cream cone!

He needs aspirin. Psychiatrist. Something. Anything. God help him.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Deep breath and exha-

What is this! Yoga?

Red is not an old lady. Definitely not rent collector old lady.

Oh look at that. It's sunset.

Well there's always tomorrow to find this fucking Link who has apparantly drifted off with a unicorn.

No way in hell.

* * *

It's morning. After giving the old lady the money she needed, Red piled up the staircase and flopped onto his bed clinging to it for dear life.

He has found out something very interesting.

He hates this Link.

And he's not making any promises that he might not strangle him before the delivery is complete.

Red feels good getting that out of his system.

So it turns out there is a Link. Twelve Links to be percise, but who cares about the number?

He's visited them all. None of them are the right Link.

Red is pulling his hair out in frustration.

Why is England so god, fucking big?

Multiple cigarettes later...and ice cream cones...and maybe some dango...

Red finds himself on a park bench glaring at everybody even in his general vicinity.

It's another sunset. So after today that'll make it two days he's searched for this douchebag.

And come up with utter shit.

Who knew it would be this hard to find a person in England?

Red didn't.

He has learned some more interesting information though. Exorcist are in town. Well there was some to begin with, but they weren't interesting. So the Noah left them alone. More like Road said they weren't worthy of becoming her dolls, which are really creepy...

He's made phone calls. Letters. Social interactions which are very hard for Red.

He has come up with NOTHING!

Yeah, it's clear he was sent after a dead man.

Damn it.

He will not break! He was assigned to deliver heroine to a douchebag by the Earl himself. Link must be important. He has a job to do. Red never ever fails a job ever.

He has too much pride to go sauntering after someone and coming back empty handed.

Trying different approaches is the key to finding a douchebag. He lived out on the streets for a good majority of his life and sometimes still does. He should know every single one of these streets. Everyone who gave him money out of pity. Everyone who beat the unholy shit out of him. The ones who tried to set him on fire because of their imagination of a demon. The circus. Cosmos.

He should remember their faces. The streets. He should know England.

And he does.

So why can't he find the douchebag?

"Oh my fucking god! I'm going to fucking kill myself and this resident douchebag and send him off to hell cause I know I'm already in it!" Red muttered to himself darkly as he walked across the street sitting on the wet grass with an expression of annoyance across his pale face, his gray eyes staring off into the night.

"Geez, it's freezing out here!" Red glanced over to his new companion sitting next to him. He had bright red unruly hair sticking out from a bandana with an eyepatch on one of his green orbs.

"My names Lavi." the redhead stuck out a gloved hand in greeting which hung limply in the air before he drew it back to his side.

"What the hell do you want?" Red asked bluntly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" said Lavi exclaimed as he sat Indian style.

"I'd just prefer not talking to a fucking psychotic idiot." Red retorted glaring at the unwanted presence beside him. Lavi grinned back at him.

"You sound just like my friend Yuu!"

"Highly doubting your sanity." Red scooted over to empathize his point.

"You do. I would show you...But he's not too good at the moment." Lavi muttered his eye becoming distant. Red stood up starting to walk away.

"Tell him I give him my upmost condolences in farts." Red mocked waving his hand.

Knowing that the redhead wasn't following him put Red at ease as he stared off into the night sky.

"Time to get an inn."

 _Since I'm on the other side of England by now._

* * *

Today was Wednesday. Third day looking for resident douchebag. Suspension ends on Friday and Red's hoping he'll find this Link before then.

Road called him.

 _"Red!"_

"Road, what do you want?"

 _"You promised you would play dolls with me!"_ Road whined through the phone.

"I did no such thing." Red replied.

 _"Yeah you did! As the older brother it's your responsibility to play with me!"_

"No. **"**

 _"Yep!"_

"No."

 _"Yep!"_ Red sighed through the phone.

"Is there a reason why you called me?"

 _"Millinie said something about telling you that your delivery was part of the lab e-"_

Red hung up, switching his phone off. So that's why this Link was so familiar. He was working on the lab back then.

Well, damn. He could have just stayed where he was, instead of traveling across bloody England.

Why does the world hate him again?

 _I need an ice cream cone..._

* * *

 **That's the end of that chapter, a few questions for you.**

 **Good chapter?**

 **Did it make you laugh?**

 **Do you prefer Red's POV over other BOG members? And if not which POV do you want me to do?**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Pink Pajamas?

A/N: I sincerely apologize that it has been forever since I updated. But looking back at this story I couldn't stop myself from uploading a new chapter, especially with all the reviews I've been getting from you readers.

Warning: Red (Still forever Red XD)

* * *

Chapter 4: Resident Douchebag: Pink Pajamas!

Red POV

* * *

Red is going to kill someone. He really is.

After visiting every single inn on this part of England and not being granted entrance because, "We're booked", Red can honestly say that he will personally dispatch Akuma's to rid England of these sorry excuses of businessmen for their poor lack of humanity for not granting a kid, a _kid,_ shelter.

Not only that but his arm is aching.

"Are you dead yet? Are you dead yet? Nope! Are you _now_?"

God damn arm.

God damn Link.

God damn Earl!

God damn everything!

He is going to kill the Earl for giving him this stupid mission.

But first he has to find Link. The resident douchebag of all England.

This Link will cry like a baby the day he sees a very pissed off Red, no matter how uninvolved he thinks he is.

He will sob and Red will enjoy breaking a few fingers on his hand.

Oh, and he _will_ enjoy it.

A seething Red walks all the way back to the other side of England, where he _started_.

He glances at the park where he met the red psycopath. The buffet where a man was screaming. And past a school, that he was very much not suspended from.

There's very few people out in the am's of the morning. Most people still up are drunks wallowing in self pity in the poorest of dirt clubs that were dropped from the air by flying rainbow unicorns, if the appearance of the outside and inside are taken into account.

And just because the world hates him, Red happens to get bumped into by one of those poor unfortunate souls that will soon be leaving there body by Red's hands. Or more specifically one.

But that doesn't matter.

* * *

Eventually Red finds his home. At 4 in the morning.

He's going to scream.

He sneaks past the snoring rent woman, and climbs up the stairs with the grace of a dead man. Red stands in front of his door, that leads to sleep and food, because God he is fucking starving and he deserves a damn break.

Red pulls out his key-

Only there is no key. Just the frustration and anger and murderous intent that seeps off him in waves.

"Are you okay?" A voice, distinctly male reaches his ears unsure.

Red turns his head robotically to pierce the pink pajama man with his steel grey eyes.

Self-control. Self control. Self control - self control- self controlselfcontrolselfcontrolselfcontrol.

"Does it look like I'm okay? Fuck no. I don't have my key. I've been deprived of sleep for two fucking days. The old lady down stairs says I'm behind rent still. Even though I'm fucking not! And I still haven't found this stupid dumbass douchebag called Link that is seriously stating to pissed me off! So no! I'm not fucking okay!" Red yelled.

 _Are you okay_? What kind of stupid question is that?

Pink pajama man stared wide eyed at the fuming boy across from him, before a smile lights up across his face.

"My name's Link."

Red can feel an eye twitch.

"Are you expecting herion from the Noah Gang?"

"Yes..." Link mutters, suddenly feeling very very unsafe.

"Hahahaha! Do you feel stupid now! Oh, I bet you do!" His deformed arm sings playfully sending painful jolts up his body.

"I'm going to kill you." Red mutters.

"What?" Poor oblivious Link.

"I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Red swears he saw rainbow unicorns dance across his vision.

Link didn't know what to say to that, so he did the logical thing.

He ran.

And Red followed after the sprinting form covered in head to toe in pink pajamas and slippers.

* * *

A/N: I just love torturing Red. Favorite past time by far.

Link will be more in character after Red gets to know him, if he allows it of course :)

Sorry the chapters so short, but I felt I should end it there.

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

~YoYo


	5. Run Away!

A/N: I love you guys too much! I can't believe I've already got another chapter out for you. This one's alot more detailed so of course it's longer! HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY!

Warning: Red

Disclaimer: Forgot about it last chapter. Again. I don't own -Man, so please remember that for future chapters, so I don't have to do the Disclaimer all the time. This is the last time I'll be doing it :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Resident Douchebag: Run Away!

Link POV

* * *

Link can honestly say that this is by far the worst day of his life.

He woke up way too early in the morning to check up on the boy that lived across the hallway. Red, Link thinks his name is. That was not Links _best_ decision, but it wasn't his worst either.

Because apparantly this Red is part of the Noah and is in a godly pissed off mood today.

Because of _him._

 _What did I ever do..._

Link has never run so much in his life. But with good reason. Red really actually did look like he was going to murder Link in the worst way possible.

Somehow Link came across the idea of stranglation and broken fingers, but don't ask him why, he doesn't know.

He was doing just fine being undercover trying to track down the Run Aways from the god awful lab that he took part in under Lveille's orders. Damn his loyalties to that man.

* * *

 _Link,_

 _There is suspicion that the Earl has taken in one of the Run Aways._

 _Find it._

 _Lveille_

* * *

Straight and to the point, just like his haircut. And attitude.

He didn't question it. Just took steps to get affiliated with the Noah's and the only way to do that is to get drugs. Especially since the Earl has decided his Akuma's are lacking in the mental department and are incapable of doing their job properly.

Does that mean this Red is an actual Noah?

Well, shit.

Is he though? A bit too cute in his opinion to be a deadly mercenary in a gang.

...He's glad Red didn't hear that.

Link jumped over a stand selling delicious bakery goods and made a sharp turn in an alley way. He glanced behind him to check if Red was still on his ass only to find the kid flipping over the stall and grabbing a hold of a ladder that lead up to the roof of the building, which he promptly climbed up and disappeared from view.

Damn he's good at acrobatics!

Link shoots looks up at the roofs surrounding him on all sides in case a little red haired ninja might pop into sight.

A flash of red jumped in front of him in a beautiful display of grace-

And sent a careening high kick into his chest forcing Link to the ground where he was promptly kicked in the head for, if he heard right, "good measure".

 _Little brat._

* * *

Link woke up to a painful throb in his head and difficulty breathing.

Brain damage, most definitely.

Link opened his crusted over eyes to the bright light of the early morning and a tuft of auburn hair that tickled his face and smelled like cinnamon. His body was slung over Red's back as he was piggybacked through the crowded streets of England. Nobody second glanced a teen carrying an adult in the middle of the streets.

It was considered normal. Especially if the adult was drunk and the poor kid had to drag his sorry ass back home. Link must've looked exactly like that if the pitying gazes shot their way were anything to go by.

They entered an alley that Link never knew existed and came upon a dusty carved door amongst the shambles surrounding it. Link guessed that most people passed by this alley and didn't even know it existed if it wasn't clearly pointed out to them.

Damn, he's one of those people.

"Put me down, I can walk you know!" Link wheezed unattractively.

Red kicked open the door, narrowly avoiding a brawl that was immediately directed the other way. Link was dropped to the floor unceremoniously while Red stared down at him, as he tried to get up and failed miserably.

"I thought you said you could walk? I barely even kicked you that hard," Red frowned down at Link with his hands in his pockets.

 _Lies. All lies!_

"You could at least help me up." Link growled as he finally managed to get on his feet, swaying and dizzy, but on feet.

"You won't get anywhere with that kind of attitude," Red said as he started to walk away farther into the club and away from Link.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Link yelled, racing after the red mop of hair that was quickly disappearing from view.

A pale hand grabbed his arm, forcing Link to stop, as a women's face appeared. She had beautiful blond hair that reached her shoulders and full lips that accentuated her equally pale face. Her sly eyes betrayed her intentions as she mouthed a language unfamiliar to Link.

"What?" Link replied confused and slightly put off that he couldn't find Red anymore in the crowd. She raised an arched eyebrow as she investigated Link, making him feel uncomfortable as he shifted his weight unconsciously away from her.

"Your new here aren't you." The woman stated, as she put a hand on her hip. Link was shocked that she could read him so easily. Link decided not to answer, still put off by what she said.

"Are you looking for someone?" She asked, unfazed by his inability to answer her.

It wasn't a question, after all.

"Yes, um, do you know where Red is? He left me and I can't find him," Link mentally cursed himself for his lack of confidence in a place like this, that looked like it housed criminals and assassins, because it probably did from what Link can gather.

The woman frowned and put a finger to her lip, instantly suspicious of the man in front of her. She sensed no ill intent however, and motioned for Link to follow her through the maze of people.

 _Why are there so many people at a club this early in the morning?_

 _"_ I never did catch your name?" Link said, frowning at his lack of knowledge in this new place.

The woman didn't glance back and continued through the club. Link thought she didn't hear him, until she spoke softly, "Eliade".

Link was about to respond in kind with his own name until the pair came upon a sulking Red that sat in a table closed off from the rest of the club, but still had the ability to see everyone else around him.

Eliade walked up to him, bowing her head in respect to the Noah, before she sauntered off deeper into the club without a word between the two. Red motioned for Link to sit across from him, twirling a wine glass in his hand, that looked like it used to contain wine in it.

Link frowned, "Aren't you too young to drink?"

Rex gave an unamused glance his way, "Aren't you to old to wear pink pajamas?" Red motioned around him, to the amused looks sent Link's way. Link felt the redness rising to his cheeks before he squashed it down. It did not go unnoticed by Red, who smirked at him.

"You chased me all over town!" Link replied indignantly.

"We'll if you didn't run, I wouldn't have had too," Red responded waving down a waiter who immediately began to refill his cup and place one in front of Link, which he ignored in favor of glaring at the auburn haired boy.

"That's purposterous! You were going to kill me!"

"Was I, really?" Red said innocently.

"Yes!"

"I don't recall such a thing," Link growled under his breath.

Silence filled the air between them, but surprisingly it wasn't tense. More comfortable and relaxing, oblivious to the bustle of the club as they stared at eachother.

"What did you mean back there? When you said I wouldn't get anywhere with an attitude like mine?" Link was curious about Red, curious enough that he wanted to get to know him and what his life was like, however different from his own.

"Nobody helps anyone around here."

It was a simple statement, but somehow Link felt like he knew Red a little better than before.

* * *

A/N: New chapter out! It was alot longer than my last, so I feel slightly better. If you notice my chapters are divided into phases of this story. We finally just finished the Resident Douchebag Phase, and are going into the Exorcists Phase. The first 2 chapters were the Intro Phase.

You get to know more about Link later on. Next chapter is all Red's POV!

The Exorcists will finally meet Red.

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

~YoYo


End file.
